


Louisiana Surprise

by Imoshen



Series: Sam W Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome, dorks fall in love (or lust?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: They've been fake dating for months... this isn't fake anymore.
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam W Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	Louisiana Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Poly Bingo, the Sam Winchester Bingo, and the Supernatural Lucifer Bingo for the squares Fake Dating on my cards.

The hot, humid Louisiana air is ripe with scents, the spicy food bubbling away in its pots, the flowers blooming around the Lafitte property… the familiar hints of Michael’s favorite cologne. Sam takes a deep breath and relaxes back into his seat, watching Lucifer swirl a laughing woman into his arms on the improvised dance floor. “Think we’re on our own tonight?” he asks Michael.

Michael looks to where Sam gestures and snorts. “Incorrigible flirt.”

“I’m still not getting why you’re not bothered by that,” Dean growls from across the table. He’s alternately glaring at Lucifer and shooting worried looks at Sam. It’s a little hilarious. “If Benny or Cas kept doing that...”

“We’ve been over that Dean,” Sam sighs and sips his beer. “I’m not jealous. I know where he’s going to sleep tonight.”

Dean growls again and Michael chuckles and wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders. “Relax, Dean. Luce’s only ever dated a single woman and that was before he decided he was absolutely, utterly gay. He’s having fun and making that woman’s evening, nothing more.”

Dean’s still grumbling under his breath, but his glaring loses intensity. Sam rolls his eyes and leans into Michael. His eyes track Lucifer on the dance floor, and Sam idly wonders... if they were truly dating, would he be jealous of the woman he’s dancing with? Would Lucifer even dance with her?

He doesn’t get more time to ponder those questions, because then Michael sets his bottle down, steals Sam’s, and drags him onto the floor with him. Sam laughs.

“You know I’m leading?”

“Of course,” Michael agrees, grinning. “At least out here.”

Dean makes a choked sound behind them at the suggestive comment, and Sam nearly misses the first step because he’s laughing so hard.

It’s been a ruse they’ve kept up for the better part of a year by now, claiming to be dating each other. Their brothers had been attempting to set them up with dates, and Michael, Lucifer and Sam hadn’t had the patience to keep dealing with the results of those attempts. (Sam still wants to kill Dean sometimes for setting him up on a blind date with an admittedly attractive guy. The food was fine, the man himself a possible cure for insomnia.)

The idea had been born one evening when they were all exchanging stories in Michael’s apartment, and it was probably a mix of the late hour and the very good bottles of red wine they’d emptied that Michael had come up with the idea.

It worked like a charm and attending family functions was suddenly a lot less aggravating. If everything else failed, someone usually got grabbed and kissed until they were told to “please go get a room!”

It’s easy, pretending to be dating his best friends. They’ve known each other’s quirks for years now, are comfortable with each other. Laughing and flirting in front of Benny’s family feels natural.

Sharing a single hotel room for the week the festivities for Benny’s 40th birthday will take… well, it’s a big room and it has a big bath, but only a single bed, even if it’s king sized. There’s no way they don’t end up in some form of a cuddle pile at night. That’s not exactly a problem… until Sam wakes on the third day to Michael cuddled up against his back, no Lucifer – and an impressive case of morning wood tenting his sleep shorts.

_Fuck._

Sam stiffens and tries to carefully wriggle out of Michael’s hold, but the arm thrown over his side tightens. “Stay,” Michael mumbles behind him. “’m no better off.”

Sam blinks and remembers to breathe, and now that he’s not entirely focused on getting away before anyone notices, he can feel the shape of Michael’s erection against his back. It’s… not entirely a bad sensation.

“Luc?” he asks, frowning. The sheets in front of him are still warm to the touch.

“Showering,” Michael murmurs, shifting behind Sam. He has to suppress a shiver and a gasp, biting his lower lip hard. “Can’t you hear?”

Sam did hear the sound of a shower running, but he’d suspected the room next to theirs, because of the other… _oh._

That explains a lot, Sam muses. The room next to theirs is occupied by a recently married couple, who certainly make use of their time together. Just last night they’d amused themselves with guessing the current position based on the moans and other sounds they could hear. But that couple tends to sleep in, and it’s still early.

The low moans aren’t their fault. They’re Lucifer’s.

“Been listening to the fucker for ten minutes,” Michael growls, “and his damn porn star noises. Fuck I’m horny.”

“Yeah,” Sam agrees, staring at the wall. Now that he’s realized it’s Lucifer, he can’t stop imagining what the other man’s doing to generate those moans. He swallows and decides to take the leap – a Winchester never backs down from a challenge, after all.

Michael’s moan is a bitten-off thing when Sam shifts back into him more firmly, makes sure his ass rubs against Michael’s erection. “ _Fffuck,_ Sam!”

“That’s the idea,” Sam agrees, craning his neck so he can glimpse Michael’s eyes. The sight is like a jolt of lust to his cock – he’s never seen Michael’s eyes turn such a deep shade of green. “You with me?”

Michael’s grin is wild as he nods. “Fancy a shower?”

Lucifer would, after everything is said and done, like to state he never noticed how thin the wall between bedroom and bathroom was. He had no idea Sam and Michael would be able to hear him.

He’s standing under the steady stream of warm water, his hand curled loosely around his cock and the fingers of his other hand busy teasing at his hole. He’d dreamed of sweet kisses and teasing touches and woken in Sam’s arms, and enough had been enough. Time for a little alone time.

He’s up to two fingers and not hearing much aside from the water and his own soft sounds when a gust of cooler air brushes past him – followed by a groan and Michael’s reverent “Fuck _me_.”

Before he has a chance to remove his hands from their compromising positions and turn, he’s sandwiched between his friends. Sam’s hand closes around his wrist, keeping his fingers where they’re halfway in his hole. Michael uses his fingertips beneath his chin to tilt Lucifer’s head up so he can look at him. “Tell us no and we’ll go, no hard feelings,” he says, and bloody _fuck_ has his voice always been that low rasp? “But we want you, Luc. Can we have you?”

Lucifer swallows and considers it – for about two seconds. Then he nods. “Please,” he manages.

Michael’s smile is wide and warm before Lucifer’s being kissed, deep and filthy from the start. Sam gently pulls his hand away from his hole.

“Hold on to Mike,” he breathes into Lucifer’s ear, guiding his hands to Michael’s shoulders. Lucifer gladly clings to his friend – and he really has to cling when his knees threaten to buckle. Sam’s fingers are long and thick, and he doesn’t pause as he pushes into Lucifer’s slightly loosened hole with two of them. A moan spills into their kiss.

“God,” Sam groans behind him, and Lucifer sways with the movement as he starts to gently fuck him with his fingers. “I can’t _wait_ until you’re on my cock, Luce.”

Lucifer’s eyes widen, then he has to clench them shut as Michael’s clever hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking in earnest.

He’d been teasing himself, but Sam and Michael give no quarter. They push and stroke and purr such filth into his ears, Lucifer blushes hotter with each sentence. It takes almost no time at all until he’s spilling over Michael’s fingers, his hole clenching around Sam’s.

They hold him between them, their erections like brands against Lucifer’s body as he catches his breath. Michael is kissing a line along his jaw, Sam’s stroking his belly, and Lucifer breathes and tries to catch up with everything that happened.

As far as surprises go, this one is pretty great.

“So… does that mean we’re now faking that we’re faking that we’re dating?”

“Michael, I think that orgasm broke his brain.”

“Well, maybe another one will fix the problem.”

“Good idea.”

“ _Fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
